Grove Hill, Virginia
Grove Hill, Virginia is a town located not too far from Mystic Falls. Isobel Flemming grew up in Grove Hill with her best friend Trudie Peterson. Both Isobel and Trudie attended Grove Hill High School, where they were both cheerleaders, which Trudie claimed were the main draw to the school's football games. After Isobel went missing following her transformation into a vampire, her parents assumed that she was dead and purchased a plot at the the Grove Hill Cemetery with a headstone as a memorial to her. Throughout Series Season One In A Few Good Men, Jenna Sommers, at the request of her niece and ward, Elena Gilbert, started to research information regarding Elena's adoption. During her search, she found the name "Isobel Peterson" written in Elena's adoptive father Grayson's medical records. Jenna assumed that Isobel used a fake last name when she was admitted to the hospital to give birth, and "Bing-ed" Isobel's name on the Internet, where she discovered Trudie Peterson, an old friend of Isobel's. In a picture of the two as cheerleaders, Jenna discovered Isobel's maiden name was really Flemming. Jenna also learned that Trudie still lived in Grove Hill at 312 Boulders Avenue, and gave the address to Elena in case she wanted to talk to her and get information about her biological mother. Elena ultimately decided to visit Trudie at her home in hopes of learning more about Isobel, since she, like most people, was under the assumption that Isobel was dead. When Elena arrived, Trudie did not verbally invite Elena in, which confused her until Trudie later served her tea with vervain, leading Elena to realize that Trudie was afraid that she would be a vampire. While Elena was there, Trudie sent a text message to an unknown man while Elena was distracted to let him know that Elena had come to her house. After Elena left, the mystery man, under the effects of Isobel's compulsion, murdered Trudie by pushing her down the stairs in her own home. In Blood Brothers, Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman, who were digging into why John Gilbert came back to Mystic Falls, found a phone number and address in Grove Hill that they believed to be where Isobel was living and traveled there to check it out. However, when they arrived to the apartment, they instead found Henry, a tomb vampire who was working for John to monitor the other tomb vampires and their plans for retribution against the Founding Families in exchange for an apartment and assistance in learning about how to live in the 21st century, since he had been in the tomb since 1864. After Damon and Alaric asked Henry a few brief questions under the guise of being John's friends, Henry realized that they weren't exactly who they said they were and attacked them, forcing Alaric to stake and kill him. Season Two In Know Thy Enemy, Isobel, who had spent months tracking the Original vampire Niklaus Mikaelson in hopes of infiltrating his inner circle and learning how to save Elena from the sacrifice ritual, was secretly compelled by Klaus to help him capture Katherine Pierce and to make sure that Elena, the doppelgänger and the key to breaking his curse, was safe. In doing so, the compelled Isobel brought Elena to Grove Hill Cemetery to show her the grave her parents bought, during which time she suggested that perhaps the human part of her—the part who deeply desired to know her daughter—found its rest after she was turned into a vampire. While at the grave site with Elena, Isobel received a phone call from Klaus' highest-ranking witch, Maddox, who assured her she had completed her mission and that she was done, which seemed to be a code word to trigger Isobel's compulsion and alert her that it was time to kill herself. Upon hearing those words, Isobel hung up, apologized for being such a disappointment to Elena, and pulled off her daylight amulet necklace, causing her to burn to death in the sun while Elena watched in horror. Season Four In Bring It On, Elena and Caroline traveled to a cheerleading competition at Grove Hill High School. Elena, whose humanity was turned off in the aftermath of her brother Jeremy's death, later attacked and fed one of the cheerleaders, taking advantage of the fact that Grove Hill's water supply, unlike Mystic Falls', did not have vervain in it. She even took the girl's hair blue ribbon as a trophy. Later that night, she threw a party at the Salvatore Boarding House where she invited students from other schools, including Grove Hill's. Rebekah and Damon searched for Will in the local hospital. Season Six In Because, Damon, Elena and Alaric entrapped Stefan and Caroline in order to turn their emotions back on. Season Seven In I Carry Your Heart With Me, a tour guide was taking a bus full of customers on a tour of the supposedly-haunted and recently abandoned Mystic Falls when one of the customers asked him when the tour was going to get scary. The tour guide then replied, "Hey! This isn't some haunted hayride, okay? If you want teenagers dressed up in silly costumes giving you jump scares, go to Grove Hill," ''suggesting that Grove Hill also had a haunted bus tour of some kind. In ''Things We Lost in the Fire, Penny arrested Matt for speeding and brought him to the Police Station. He was released in the following episode. Season Eight In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, Enzo and Bonnie came to Pond Estates, Grove Hill's neighborhood to look for a tuning fork. Notes * When Jenna "Bing-ed" Grove Hill High School, a picture of Trudie Peterson and Isobel Flemming appeared in the query, along with photos of Jenna. In reality, if one "Bing's" the same query, it links back to this Wiki. See here Gallery Trudie isobel.jpg Grove Hill1.png Trudiehouse.jpg TrudiePeterson.png See also Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Locations outside of Mystic Falls